The Zombie Apocalypse
by RaidenLovesYaoi
Summary: Chaos has erupted in Tokyo. People are getting infected and now L and the remaining force are evacuating to save their lives. Also they'll come across with Mello, Matt, Near and BB on their destination. And that's not it, Naruto and his gang are also trying to evacuate and come across with Nezumi and Cion on their way to the Ships of Evacuation. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Zombie Apocalypse.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author: Konnichiwa my wonderful readers. I hope you enjoy this story. This story just came into my mind when I again watched all the Resident of Evil movies. Although, its a crossover of Death Note, No.6 and Naruto. And no, I am not stealing any of its ideas. I'm just making my own ideas. It might be the same but you'll get the difference :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, No.6 nor Naruto and their characters.**

**Warning: bloodshed, violence, language, deaths**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Survival.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Intro: Thoughts***

_"We thought that we will continue living on without any conflicts holding us down... _

_living our lives to the fullest..._

_enjoying every moment of peace.._

_love...compassion... passion... adventures...and even being able to have a family..._

_.. But... all of that was taken away... ripped out of our reach..._

_... Our hope... Our joy..._

_...Our freedom..._

_Our family and friends..._

_.. Everything...leaving nothing but sadness.._

_.. Chaos..._

**(Background**:_ People yelled and screamed, to escape, to forget. Gunshots exploded while buildings were on fire. Every single building falling apart as the chaos went on. The terrible sounds of infected beings chased after their source of starvation. Bombs were thrown yet the beings kept coming in every direction you turn. __The air was engulfed of smoke, the stench of infection and bloodshed. Helicopters passed by, shooting down those who were infected but also ending the lives of those who were fighting to stay alive._)

_.. despair..._

(**Background**: _People ran and ran, toward different directions. Away from the starving infected beings even though they knew that it will be impossible since half of the city were infected and its useless to lock themselves in buildings or run toward the center of the city._)

_.. desperateness..._

(**Background**: _The people started to fight for their lives, knowing there's no way they can hide. They went to police stations for weapons and even call the emergency from closer cities but it was risky and it'll be full of armed policemen who'll shoot anything including the survivors. So they desperately they started to fight with any weapon they could find in handy_)

_... fear..._

(**Background**: _Few of the people had been taken down by the infected. Now the fear and panic welled up and they started to run again but were now surrounded by living dead. They heard gunshots but they knew that they won't be saved. So now they gave up the fight for survival. Gave up hope and faith as they screamed their very last scream of agony and sadness, now they feel pain, extreme but letting themselves be put out of their misery_.)

_...All because of one mistake and now...we find ourselves...the last remaining survivors...to fight for survival in which the others couldn't do because of cowardliness...I don't know how much longer this nightmare will last but I do know one thing and its not a very good news...I don't know how much longer we'll keep fighting against the living dead...watching others being infected...the whole world getting infected...I don't know how much we'll handle this burden...but I do know one thing...we have to keep moving on...no matter what is happening around us, we have to keep moving on till this infection dies down on its own or until we find an isolated place we can look for and be away from the clutches of that nightmare that we faced...thats how it is...you can cry all you want and get eaten or get up and fight for your live... This is not the end... it has just begun."_

* * *

***In L's headquarters***

_"Good morning everyone, rise and shine! Today's breakfast should be pancakes accompanied with strawberries, blueberries, orange juice, and toast. Mmmhmm, what a delicious breakfast, can't wait to taste it. Now today's news is there was a suspect-"_

Light walked toward the dinning table where the force were eating breakfast while L was eating his cake, in front of his monitors.

"Light, come join us." said one of the force members. Light nodded and took a seat next to the spoken man.

"Thank you, Mogi." thanked Light as he started to dig in. Mogi nodded and returned to his own breakfast as they continue to listen the radio.

_"- I can't believe it! John, just imagine being bitten by another human with no sense in mind! It's so absurd! Wait...what? This is not- what? Nonsense! Theres no such thing as zombies! That's fictional! I'm sorry my fellow folks, it seems my friend here is not in the right mind either haha-"_

"Zombies? They kidding right?" asked Matsuda while the rest of the few force members also payed attention to the radio.

"Yes, zombies only come from fiction terror novels. Also, zombie movies are very famous in America but we all know that zombies do not exist." stated L, who appeared beside the radio.

_"-no no no, that can't be true. There's no such thing as existing zombies...yes we heard about the emergency call from Shinjiku, Tokyo, Japan. But we don't know what was the call for..wait...the SWAP were sent there including the Japanese military? Bu- Oh my dear lord! What's with all the shooting?! And who's banging on our door studio?"_

They can hear loud noises coming from the radio station as the camera men were shuffling around until they heard a loud BANG!

_"-John! JOHN! George! No! Everyone! This is code Black! I repeat, code Black! Remain in your homes and lock every window and door and don't go out! The living dead had just awaken from hell- no, no! Get away! No, no ARGH! NOOOOOO! GYAHHHHHH!"_

The radio turns off, leaving the shocked men process of what they just heard. They heard gunshots and helicopters flying by and they all gathered in front of the clear wide windows to look down below. They couldn't believe what they are witnessing. Buildings were on fire, people were running away from an whole army of living dead. Helicopters were dropping bombs while shooting with a gun machine at the infected.

"What the hell is going on?!" exclaimed Matsuda, backing away from the window. L saw the infected beings entering the building they're in but were being sot down by the SWAP soldiers. _Only a few had entered...then we need to evacuate the building..but we can't expose ourselves in danger...but we can't stay here either... _L was analyzing the advantages but as he was busy with his thoughts, they heard screams from the 20th floor all the way up to were they were, 50th floor.

"Shit! Theres millions of them entering!" cursed Aizawa. "Those- _**things-**_are going to block our escape routes!" L, finally, looked up, looking at everyone directly.

"If that's the case, then we have no choice...but to fight them off so we can escape." everyone went silent, so L continued "We can use the exit which are the stairs leading all the way down toward the parking lot. But we need to go check it ourselves-"

"Why not stay here? We just lock all doors-" Matsuda started.

"That'll get us all killed in an instant. We can't stay here and wait for them to leave. They won't leave. We have to take action." said L.

"I agree with Ryuuzaki." said Mogi, standing beside L. L saw everyone nod their heads in agreement.

"Alright. Watari, are the suits out now?" asked L to the old man who had brought out 6 FBI uniforms, including weapons and walky-talky.

"Yes, L. All of them are already arranged with bullet proof shields and chest shields." L nodded and mentioned for them to put them on.

While they were busy putting on the uniforms, they heard more screams in the 30th floor.

"Shit! Those carnivores are sure hungry!" commented Aizawa. Everyone had their uniforms on and their helmets on.

"Alright, the stairs are down the hall, turning left we'll be able to get to them and lock it before those infected beings get us. Let's move before they reach to the 40th floor." said L and led them out, checking for any signs of the infected. He spotted one but was entering into a room. L mentioned them to follow him with his hand and one by one they rushed down the hall, weapons ready. As they reached the emergency stairs, they spotted one infected trying to get out of the elevator but the elevator's doors closed so the team advanced forward, reaching the stairs, opening the door.

"Let's not make any noise or we'll attract their attention-" L was about to head first but Mogi stopped him.

"Allow me, Ryuuzaki. " L hesitated a bit, of course, they couldn't see his face. Finally, he nodded.

"On one condition, you'll be my front eyes and I'll be your back eyes. Let's all work together if we want to get out of here as soon as possible." Everyone nodded and they all proceed down the stairs.

As they continued down the stairs, they can hear screams of women as they were being infected. Light was feeling sick, sick because of what's happening right now, sick because now those infected zombies became his enemies and he knew well enough that he can't get rid of them with his Death Note. Because of course, they are dead from themselves. They're nothing but starving machines who you need to feed them more than just one meal.

After about 30 minutes or so, they finally reached the parking lot and now they're looking around for any signs of zombies lurking around. Seeing none, they continued down the rows of cars until they reached the last rows which were FBI vans. They all got on one and Mogi starts the van, in which didn't made any sound at all much to their relief.

"Where are we heading now?" asked Aizawa who was sitting at the back of the van. L turned to him, Light, Watari and Mogi. "We'll be heading out of the city. The city is already infected by those living dead, although there's still more SWAP forces guarding the roads in which lead toward the ships of evacuation. Those roads are our only solution. We can't back down."

"But what if the SWAP or the military spot us and they'll try to brings to our graves?" asked Aizawa. L sighed.

"Then we'll have to get pass them." Everyone looked at L in disbelief, even Light.

"Are you crazy, Ryuuzaki?! You want us to get killed by them instead of those carnivores?!" exclaimed Light, Aizawa agreeing.

"Will you rather die here and become one of _**them** _or you rather force yourself to fight for your life, Light-kun. This isn't a game. We're putting our lives at risk, I'm aware of that. But sitting here doing nothing will lead us to our very own misfortune. Why? Because of our fear and cowardliness. I dislike those kind of persons." said L firmly. Light gritted his teeth but he knew that L was right, they can't just sit there while the chaos goes on.

"Watari, how many days are we going to take to reach the evacuation roads?" asked L to the elder.

"About exactly 10 days, L. We can't travel by night." L nodded.

"No, we can't. Traveling by night is too risky. We'll get longer days while less sleep. I'm glad this van is full of weapons and supplies."

"What about food and water sources?" asked Light.

"In that cabinet to your right. Watch your hea-"

_**BAM!**_

"-d..." Light glared at L who shook his head. "At least give us the list of what this van carries.."

"This van is special made for SWAP agents but since FBI forces can also afford them, they got them all prepared when needed in any type of emergency. It even has 4 canopies included so we can rest." said L, mentioning towards the benches they're sitting on.

"I'm starting to like this van now.." said Matsuda in which made everyone laugh low.

As they got out of the parking lot and into the now deserted city, well not actually deserted. There was still gunshots and they saw the whole army of zombies against the Japanese military and SWAP.

"um...Ryuuzaki? What about Misa Amane? And Light's family?" asked Matsuda. Light was also wondering that about his family.

" Matsuda...that is a question in which I can answer or assure but I do hope the FBI took them to a sa-"

"They already evacuated, L" said Watari. Light sighed in relief. _I was about to demand Ryuuzaki to turn and go search for my mother and sister. I could carelss about Misa.._ thoughted Light as they continued with their journey through the deserted, crumpled streets of Tokyo.

_I wonder if Backup is alright..I don't trust the Asylum's security.._ thoughted L as he glanced out the window and stare at the greyish sky, biting his thumb.

_BB...May the oods be in my favor.._

* * *

**Author: Sooo, did you all liked it? :D I know its short but hey, I'll make twice as long. Naruto will pop up in chapter 2! Yay! :D Lol so Thank You for reading and stay tunned for Chapter 2! Leave a review! **

**Ciao mio amicos! :D *waves***


	2. Chapter 2

**The Zombie Apocalypse.**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**Author: Konnichiwa my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I love my imagination! If you don't seem to like this story, don't hesitate to say so but keep rude comments to self. Also, I've been busy so I couldn't use my laptop. Wonder how in the world I managed to type this? Well using my phone of course. Ok enough of my blabbering and lets get started!**

**Warnings: language, blood, violence, OCness.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Escaping the Asylum Part 1: Who said air vents are safe?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***BB's POV***

Darkness. That's what I'm surrounded in. I could do nothing but just sit here, in this incredulously white room that was only showered in darkness. Wonder why aren't I standing? Well, I'm restrained in this fucking straight jacket that only allows my sore limbs to only move a bit. I can tell you that it's so boring and annoying to just sit here and do nothing at all. Well, you can stare at the walls or move your eyes everywhere or sleep. Usually, nurses will come check up on me at this hour of the night. But it seems that they don't want to confront me or they're just to scared to at least come here, check off in that clipboard while shuddering under the gaze of one pair of red eyes. Heh, what a bunch of weaklings.

If it weren't for L bringing me to this fucking Asylum, the nurses will be happy to not at least have a fucking psychopath watching their every movement. But I could careless about them. They were gonna die today. All of them. It was pretty strange to me because every different nurse that enters this room to record or check off some _things,_ their death dates were all dropped to zero. I was surprised, I admit. I've never seen this coming. It was unexpected that might had slapped me across the face. But there's one little disadvantage for today's deaths of all nurses, who the fuck will unlock my damn door?

Yup. That's a pain in the ass there.

I wonder what will cause the nurses death. There's few possibilities for them to die at such a large amount, even the other occupants in this Asylum! Talk about 50,679 occupants in total of both fucking huge buildings.

I banged my head at the pillowed wall in irritation as I glare at the darkness above me. I was about to close my eyes when I heard the sound of footsteps dragging themselves down the hallway where my room is located. About time I get to torture someone's mind and sanity!

I enjoy messing with their minds. Its much more easier to play than to do it physically. Kyahahahahaha!

"Grrhgrh.." I heard what sounded like a growling noise coming from outside my door. I snorted, security sure snores a lot and get fatter by the minute. If possible.

"Grrerghrr..." I'm already getting annoyed with that fucking sound.

_BANG. BANG. BANG. CLINK. CLINK._

Well the asshole might be humping my door, I wouldn't touch it.

"Excuse me, fat ass. Stop humping my door if you're that desperate, go get yourself a slut." I said. I was about to close my eyes when my door opened. I look at the door in question while the fat ass security entered, well more like he dragged himself in. I snorted, thinking that he was gonna beat the crap outta me. But noooo, he just had to fucking stand there. All the air around him smelt like blood, so I guess he already beat the crap out of someone.

"Do you need something, fatso?" I snorted. Shifting through this straight jacket.

I don't know if I was suppose to regret what I said or laugh it out because the bastard lunged at me and I moved out of the way. I glance at him, noting that he wanted to bite me. Wait...is he a cannibal?

"I don't know why your trying to bite me but that's so damn absurd! Kyahahahaha!" I laughed, I wobbly stood up without the need to use my arms. I ran out of my room, forgetting that the damn floor was slippery that sent me crashing to the wall. I hissed but started to run down the hallway. I glanced around noticing that there was blood marks on the walls and puddles of blood on the marble floor. I didn't look where I stepped, sent me crashing straight to the floor.

"What the..." I hissed, forcing my upper body to sit up while I glare to what had cause my lame fall. There, in front of me, was a body of a nurse. I leaned forward to inspect her. Her face expression was one of shock and terror, there was blood gushing out of her neck, arm, thigh and the side of her left hip. There was only ripped flesh on those parts. I noted a chunk of flesh on the corner of my eye. There was bites on that ripped flesh. I shook my head to get rid of images of how the nurse was killed until a scream broke through the silent hallway as I heard footsteps running toward my direction. I cock my head to the side in question. It was a nurse, she ran past me, her face full of fear and terror. There was bloodstains on her nurse dress. I heard her footsteps stop and glanced over to see her running back.

She must have saw me because she started to pull my straight jacket, intended for me to stand.

"Your the only one! Everyone else is dead! Follow me!" spoke the nurse, dragging me down the hallway. I heard strange noises coming from the floor below us.

"What's going?" I asked, already curious at the sudden situation I'm going through. Its just way too sudden.

"People are being infected, I don't know how but everyone are all dead! Now they're walking around for flesh!" I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Zombies?" I asked. It was the only thing that I could compare to what's happening right now.

"Yes!" I heard the nurse exclaim as we advanced down the long hallway, turning left to continue running. I couldn't believe what was happening, I mean, zombies? Kyahaha! Like that would ever happen in reality.

"This gotta be a joke. There's no way zombies exist." _only Shinigamis exist but they are no such thing as cannibals. _I thought. But just by thinking about it, how on earth could someone with the eyes, could explain the death dates of everyone when it's all brutally reduced to zeros? That's some shit right there.

"So...How did you managed to escape, huh?" I asked the nurse, turning another long hallway. I glanced above her head, reading her real name and death day. "Bella Clarkton. 0/00/00. " I said out loud. She turned to look at me with fearful eyes, making me smirk inwardly.

"I happen to be on the floor above this... I was attacked by the security when I came down to this floor. He was...devouring another nurse... I couldn't move out of the way...but he didn't bit me..." tears were forming in her eyes while I kept my face expressionless.

"The one that I tripped on?" I asked. She nodded, trying to hold her tears from falling.

"I came down here...t-to check if there was any survivor ...but I only found you..." I smirked at that, although we were nearing the stairs.

"Lucky me. I almost got biten by that fatso if it weren't for me moving out of the way. I mean, he was humping on the door." I caught the nurse wrinkling her nose at that which made me laugh inwardly.

"How could you still say that when we're in this type of problem!" exclaimed Bella. I shrugged as we advance down the stairs.

" He was."

"Be serious!"

"I am serious. Can't someone judge what others do? Kyahaha!" I laughed, earning a hand to clamp over my mouth. I look at the nurse in boredom as she glared.

"You'll attract them to us!" I nibble at her hand, she squeaked and retracted her hand back.

"Good. That way I'll become famous." I said, sarcastically. We stopped to catch our breath, handling the screams of nurses and patients in the floor we're in.

"You'll become their fresh meat.." said Bella, pulling me again to proceed down to our journey. I grumbled but smirked nonetheless.

"Nah, you'll be the one becoming their dinner, thank you." Bella shot me a glare which I calmly and kindly returned. Before we could reach the 20th floor, there was those living dead bitches there, blocking the stairs.

"Dang. They beat us to it." I said. Bella hold onto me, pulling me back up the stairs and through the door of the 21st floor. We started running again, down the narrow hallways, avoiding the dead from grabbing us.

One of those bitches grabbed my leg but I kicked it straight on its face while catching up with Bella. Before we could manage to get to the other hallway, there was a crowd of them. All looking at our direction while we abruptly halted in our tracks. We glanced behind us, seeing another crowd of hungry cannibals. We're trapped. Cornered. Screwed. Bella was already trembling in fear while I just glared lazely at the crowd of zombies. I looked up, seeing the air vent and that's what stroke my idea.

"Hey, listen. You see that air vent above us? I want you to get up there. Use that bed beside you." I whispered in her ear. She glanced at the me, the bed and the air vent.

"W-What about you?" she asked. I just shrugged my shoulders, not really moving.

"Don't worry. I'll manage to get out of here. Go before they come any closer." I warned. Those bitches were really closing on us. Bella gulped but climbed on the bed nonetheless. I stayed still while Bella opened the air vent.

"Make it quick!" I snarled, making her jump as she hoisted herself inside the wide air vent. She then looked down on me, reaching a hand towards me for me to get in as well.

"Go. I'll find a way to deal with myself." I said calmly, my back hitting the bed behind me as the hungry bitches kept coming closer with their arms extended towards me.

"I'm not leaving without you!" I heard Bella say. I shot one last glare at her and made my path through the crowd of hungry carnivores. This is way too easy. I heard Bella helplessly yell after me but ignored her, she planned to use me as her damn fucking shield!

_I hope you die in there, Bella Clarkton. Because your act has ended since long. _I smirked, my eyes glowing red. I laughed and laughed maniacally while shoving the hungry carnivores out of my way with my body strength since I still have that damn straight jacket on me, in which I've forgotten.

I could hear pounding noises above me where the air vents should be as I shoved my way through, smashing into the living dead into walls, avoiding their hands and mouth.

_"Pathetic. You'll never survive like that. You'll get killed so soon while I'm safe above your dead corpse." _I heard Bella say, laughing darkly as if mocking me.

"Oh shut the hell up, bitch. You'll become one of them soon. Your death day is reduced to zero. What could you say about _that!_" I smashed another zombie, finally reaching towards a window since the stairs is full of those things. "And besides, I knew from the start that you were about to use me as your shield so you could get out of here, _alive_, while I die in this hell." I smirked when I heard her fists hit the air vent she's on.

_"Admit you will die in here! Admitt!"_ I laughed at her flustered words. I looked up, pin pointing where she might be as I laughed, my eyes wider and my dark hair swaying menacingly.

"Kyahahahahaha!" My eyes glowed, my body jolted with every laugh and motion I put into it as I continued to laugh, evilly this time.

_"What's so damn funny?! Y-You will die right here and now!" _Hear her words that was laced with fear and insecureness. I calmed down a bit, looking at the marble floor, seeing my reflection. My eyes were wider, my smile was a crooked smile yet it was wide also. My hair swayed as my laugh turned into quiet chuckles.

"Tell me..._Bella Clarkton.._" I tilted my head to look up at her between the air vent. I smiled at her, knowing she'll never forget my signature smile as I spoke with calm yet an terrifying tone.

"Who said air vents are safe?"

_A scream was heard while a cackling terrifying laughed broke through the sounds of hungry living dead._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Author: So...did it sound all scary? Lol. I recommend you to not read this at night if you dont wanna have nightmares. :) Well thank you all for reading this! Please leave an review! Ciao!**


End file.
